


I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)

by marveltookmywallet



Series: Starts With An Earthquake [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltookmywallet/pseuds/marveltookmywallet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avengers pool party, and invitation. The beginning of an extremely long series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the song by the proclaimers, this is the first story to a series I'm starting. Eventual Steve/Tony (duh). This is more of an prologue than anything else.

“You know, Tony. You could just ask them nicely; instead of you know making an S.O.S. call, actually, how about I ask them. Because, this. Seems like a bad idea.” Pepper was motioning to the grill that Tony currently had taken apart and was repairing. Tony looked up and rubbed his temple, succefully leaving a trail of black goop, Pepper refrained from laughing.

“Pep, it’s not an S.O.S. it’s a B.Y.O.B. except I’m supplying the drinks so it’s more like bring your own bodies.” Tony sat up and pulled up a hologram, changing a line of text. “Oh, I like that, bring your own bodies! I’m changing the flier to say that. I’m so clever. And it will totally work. Everyone will come for the Avengers’ bar-b-que and stay for the personalized suites.”

            Tony turned back to the grill; Pepper continued to stare at him with a look akin to amusement.

“And how do you plan on telling everyone they can live here?” Tony turned to her and smirked,

“Look at the announcement; it says at the bottom, ‘bring your shit.” Pepper pulled up the fly that Tony (JARVIS) had prepared she sighed and patted Tony on the back before pushing a pen and forms in front of his face.

“Tony, sign these, now. I have a date tonight and I don’t want to be late.” Tony perked up and turned to face her, she shoved the papers closer to him and shoved a pen in his hand; Tony sighed and began to sign the forms.

“Pep, you’re cheating on me?! How could you, gah I feel so used, like a common whore.” He grinned up at her giving her back the forms. “But, seriously who are you going with?” Pepper smirked at him,

“I’m not telling, but I will tell you it’s the same person I’ve been seeing recently.”

“Please, come on, Pep. I’m your best friend. We are supposed to have ice cream and talk about our love lives! Please? I’ll tell you all the gossip I know, and there is a lot. Please, please, please? Wait, it’s not Frank from R&D, he’s such a douche, and he dick is small, I would know I blew him once.” Pepper rolled her eyes, and patted his head.

“It’s not Frank, but I’m not telling you yet. Will that be all Mr. Stark?” She asks with a small smile on her face. He grinned back at her. “That will be all Ms. Potts.” Pepper turned and left, Tony turned back to the monitor and made a few last minute changes to the poster, laughing at his use of comic sans.

“JARVIS, darling. Send this flyer to the Avengers team, plus Bruce, even though he lives here I think he’ll find it funny.” Bruce had moved in right after the Loki debacle and had been helping Tony design and rebuild the tower.

“ _Of course, sir. And if I may applaud you on the design, it is one for the books, sir_.” JARVIS replied, voice full of sarcasm.

“Thanks, sass master. Oh, and send one to Jane and Darcy and Coulson too. Any other significant others I’m forgetting?”  Tony says waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

“ _Done, sir_.”

Tony went back to work on the grill that he was designing for SI, a high tech grill that didn’t need charcoal or gas, but ran on solar power, but saved solar power in a battery for those overcast days. He was planning on testing it during the Avengers’ roof pool party/picnic, so he needed to finish it in two days. No problem, he didn’t need sleep anyway.

            “You know the party starts in 10 minutes right?” Bruce asked from the doorway of Tony’s lab where he was writing code for a new AI he was working on. Tony looked up then down at his watch.

“Fuck.” He said before swishing his arm, “JARVIS save this. I have to shower, and get dressed. Fuuuuck. Bruce, can you entertain people while I get ready?” Bruce smiled at Tony and shook his head yes before walking back up the stairs; once he was out of Tony’s hearing range he pulled out his phone, and pushed a few buttons.

“You’re right Pepper, it worked. He thinks the party is in 10 minutes instead of an hour. I don’t know why I doubted you.”  He ended the call and went to the living room, flipping the TV on and plopped down on the couch to wait for Tony to realize that he had been conned.

            Thirty minutes later Tony came into the living room and punched Bruce in the arm before laying down next to him on the couch using his legs as a pillow.

“Let me guess, Pepper?” Bruce smiled then returned his eyes to the TV, Tony sighed and watched the Doctor Who rerun with Bruce.

“ _Sir, Mr. Barton, Ms. Romanoff, and Agent Coulson have arrived and are en route to the pool_.” JARVIS helpfully alerts from the ceiling.

“Thanks, JARVIS just keep sending them up. Come on, Brucie, let’s go play hosts.” Tony stood up and held out a hand so that Bruce could pull himself up. They took the elevator up to the pool where the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were already waiting.

“Nice of you to join us.” Clint says holding an inflatable rubber tube around his waist. Tony raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as he opened the door to the pool. The three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents followed Tony in and Bruce followed them.

            Tony walked over to the grill and pushed a few buttons before opening it and placing a few patties in it. The others laid their things down on the chairs around the pool. A few minutes later Pepper followed by Thor, Jane and Darcy came up to the pool area. Natasha was already swimming and Clint was rubbing sun lotion on Phil’s back.

            Darcy pulled off her sun dress and jumped in the water shouting “CANNON BALL!!!”

“Darce! You got me wet!” Jane shouted, laughing at her friend as she pulled off her sundress and helped Thor out of his shirt.

            Thor took a running start and jumped in the pool with Jane following close behind. Clint walked over to the edge and put his toe in then smirked. Phil walked over to where Clint was standing.

“Are you going to get in?” Phil asked Clint, Clint grinned wickedly, “You first!” Clint said as he pushed Phil in the pool, but Phil grabbed Clint and pulled him in too.

            Pepper walked over to where Tony was grilling burgers, she kissed his cheek after he pointed to his ridiculous “KISS THE CHEF” apron. Tony looked around.

“No Cap?” Pepper smiled sadly, “Not yet, maybe you should make the announcement without him here?” She put her hand on his shoulder as he flipped patties.

“I’ll wait till everyone is eating.” Tony said as he began to take the burgers off the grill. Pepper smiled and got in the pool over by Natasha. Tony continued with burger making.

“OKAY, BITCHES! FOODS ON! COME AND GET IT!!!” Tony shouted bringing the ready patties to the picnic table, he set them down and took off his apron, the door opened and Steve walked into the pool area over to Tony.

“Sorry I’m late, I didn’t expect that much traffic from Brooklyn.” Steve said with a bashful smile. Tony patted him on the shoulder,

“It’s okay, Capsicle! You’re just in time for food.” Steve frowned at the nick-name and opened his mouth to protest it, but Tony walked away over to where Darcy was poking Clint with a cheeto.

“Toooony! Make her stop!” Clint whined, throwing a cheese puff at Darcy’s face, he didn’t miss.

“Never! This is your punishment for pushing my Taser-buddy in the pool!” Tony smiled and rolled his eyes he patted Darcy on the head and walked to the front of the table where everyone had begun to sit down. Tony clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. Once he had it he began to speak.

“Friends, Romans, Country Men! Just kidding, so as you can see the renovations to the tower are finished, and I happened to change a few floors. These floors are ready to have people live there, and seeing as I am now officially part of a team of badass superheroes, I want you all to move in!” Tony was met with unbelieving stares and Natasha’s passive face, actually she looked smug.

“Stark, are you serious?” Clint asked looking ridiculous with cheeto dust all over his face.

“As a heart attack and those are serious. I’ve had a few.” He said with a shit-eating grin.

            Thor looked over to Jane, “I shall only stay if my sweet lady Jane and dear friend Darcy may reside here as well!” Thor shouted, well normal volume for Thor, shout for the rest of the world.  Tony smiled and waved his hand in the air,

“Already made Jane a lab, and Darcy you have a Jacuzzi bathtub. Oh, Agent P-diddy gets to stay too, but I put him in the same floor as you Katniss.” Tony clasped his hands together and rocked back on his heels.

“Tony, this is-“ Steve started, but Tony cut him off, “It’s nothing, Bruce already lives here, and these burgers are going to get cold, so let’s eat!”

Everyone dug into their burgers.

 

            Tony was down in his lab working on his suit’s latest upgrades when there is a knock on the glass. Tony almost didn’t hear it if not for JARVIS alerting him,

_“Sir, there is a Captain Rogers at the door for you, shall I grant him access?”_

            Tony pulled off the welding mask, “Yeah, let him in.” Steve walked in clearly in awe of all of Tony’s lab equipment. Dummy rolled over to Steve, making excited little chirps and rotating his claw. Steve looked momentarily surprised before patting his head and walking over to where Tony was busy working.

“Did you make him?” Steve asked, gesturing to Dummy who had gone over to the blender to make a smoothie.

“Yeah, first AI, he’s a little special.” Dummy dropped the blender and glass shattered everywhere. Tony rolled his eyes, but didn’t make any move to fix it, “You are a tragedy!” He shouted over at Dummy who made a shammed chirp. A few robots came out of the wall and cleaned the glass, Steve looked on in awe.

“Did you come down here for a reason?” Tony asked looking up at Steve. Steve looked down at Tony, “Yeah, and family game night. Agent Coulson said you have to come, and that if I had to I would carry you out of the lab.” Tony rolled his eyes, but stood up.

“I can do game night. What are we playing?”

“Poker.” Steve said with a blinding smile before turning and exiting the lab.

            Tony saved his work, turned off his blow torch and left the lab. Taking the stairs two at a time he bounded towards the living room. Before he got to the living room, Natasha stood waiting for him.

“My girlfriend is moving in with me, she has clearance.” She stated, daring him to challenge her. He held his hands up.

“No problem with me, but who is it? Who has clearance and would want to live with a bunch of crazy superheroes?” Pepper came up behind Natasha and wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist before kissing her neck.

            Tony’s eyebrows shot the roof. “This is the secret lover? How long?!” Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Two weeks after she started working at SI, we started dating.”

“And you never told me?”

“Not until now, do you have a problem Mr. Stark?” Pepper asked, one eye brow raised.

“Gah, of course not, if Pepper is happy, I’m happy, but Natasha I have to give you the big brother talk, if you hurt Pepper, I’ll hurt you.”

            Natasha raised her eyebrow, “I will not hurt her.”

“Good! Now I’m going to go beat Clint at poker, you two coming?” Tony said bouncing up and down, the girls smiled and followed. This will turn into an interesting evening, or life, Tony thought as he sat down to play poker with a god, 3 agents, a super soldier, several scientists, and an over excitable bouncing puppy of a girl. An interesting evening indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to comment and leave kudos, it makes me write faster for the next part!


End file.
